Dangerous Grounds
by Shanna193
Summary: The Edison Group has been defeated, yet everyone is still on the run from The St Clouds. When something unexpected happens with Chloe and Derek, the entire group must walk on Dangerous Grounds. Family will be tested. Chlerek
1. Chapter 1: Shocking News

Dangerous Grounds

Chapter 1:

~Chloe's POV~

I was happy, I knew that I shouldn't be with us still being on the run from the St Clouds. But I was still happy. We had put an end to the Edison Group, rescued Simon and Derek's dad, reunited with Aunt Lauren, and I had finally gotten together with Derek. Sure we had to move from one cheap motel to another, but at least we were all together now.

Mr. Bae, he insisted that I call him Kit, said that one of his connections ran a safe house for any supernaturals seeking a haven. Derek and I were hesitant about the safe house, we didn't want it to end up like the last one where Andrew turned us in to the Edison Group. We knew to be hesitant due to the fact that Derek and I were the main targets of our enemies. However, Derek and I have been making it through the obstacles. We had survived this far.

Ever since the two of us got together we had been spending more time together without Simon and Tori. I still accompanied Derek when he had to change which wasn't as frequent as before since he has already completed the change. But we enjoyed all the alone time that we could get. Aunt Lauren didn't like it much when we were together, but I wouldn't allow her to separate us. Derek and I had crossed the line in which we wouldn't survive without the other. We kept each other safe and much more importantly, sane.

At the moment I was lying down with my head on top of Derek's bare chest, my hand tracing circles on his skin while his hand rubbed my exposed skin. We were alone since the others had gone out to buy supplies. Derek and I weren't to go out in public as often since there was still a half a million bounty on my head with Derek as my supposed kidnapper. While the others were gone we tended to take advantage of the time alone we got.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked.

"Just that, even knowing about the situation we're in, with us being on the run, I'm still happy." I replied.

Derek grunted.

"Think about it. We took down the Edison Group, reunited with Kit and Aunt Lauren, Tori and I are actually friends, and we're together now. How can I not be happy?" I argued.

"Well, we move from one dingy motel to the next, uncertain if we'll be caught by the St Clouds the next day or not. If you ask me I would just like to be safe for once and find a place for us to be together without your Aunt thinking that I'll corrupt or even eat you." He responded.

"Well I think that you've corrupted me enough." I laughed. "I mean, just look at us now!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But seriously if your aunt were to see us now, I think she would kill me." Derek responded.

"You know I wouldn't let that happen." I say sitting up to look at him. "No matter what happens I won't let Aunt Lauren separate us. You mean too much to me to let her try and drive us apart. I know that she just wants me to be safe, but I feel safest when I'm with you."

"I know, Chloe. I know and I won't let her separate us either." Derek says seriously. He looks into my eyes and caresses the side of my face. I lean into his hand, taking comfort from his touch. "Whatever trials we face, we face together okay?"

I nod and give Derek a small smile.

"Come on, let's get dressed. Everyone will be back soon and I'd rather not let them see this." Derek removes himself from the bed and starts to put on his clothes that was scattered across the room. I blush as I see him put his boxers back on. We had taken that step into the next part of our relationship some time ago, but no matter how long it's been Derek will always be able to make me blush in embarrassment. Derek turns and catches me staring at him and smirks. I blush even more when our eyes meet and I'm sure that my face is a deep crimson red. He throws my clothes at me and tells me to get dressed.

I quickly get dressed and we made our way into the living room of our current safe house. Derek sits down on the couch and turns the TV on flipping through the channels searching for something decent to watch. I plopped down on the other side of the couch and rest my legs on his lap. I wince as I stretch my legs, feeling a little sore.

"You okay?" Derek asks worried.

"Yeah, just a little sore." I respond blushing yet again. It had been a while since the last time we were left alone together.

"Come here." Derek pulls me over and has me lie down in his lap and he slowly strokes my back. "Better?"

I nod happily, reveling in Derek's touch. Whenever we are alone, he lets down all his walls and is completely himself, but when other people are around him he puts those barriers back up.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I know that it's been a while since we were together last and yet I rushed everything." Derek apologizes.

"No, you didn't rush anything. I didn't do anything I didn't want to." I reassured. "Hey Derek?"

"Hmm?" he grunts.

"Do you ever think about what the future has in store for us?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think we'll always be on the run? What if after we defeat the St Clouds something else comes after us? Some other evil organizations whose sole purpose is to get rid of the failed experiments? Will we ever get to settle down and maybe one day have a family without worrying about our lives?" I explain.

Derek is silent. I know that what I said has affected him. Maybe he has thought about this. About our lives in the future. Finally, after what seems like forever, Derek speaks up. "I have thought about it. I would like to believe that all of this will end soon. That soon we'll be able to live relatively normal- well as normal as supernatural can get- lives. That sometime in the future we will settle down with a family where we won't have to worry about our children going through what we've been through."

"Do you think that our children will have our powers?"

"Most likely they'd either be a werewolf or a necromancer, but not a combination of both. Usually supernaturals cannot cross breed and make a child that is more than one supernatural type. That changed during the Genesis II Project. When Diane Enright crossed her genes with my dad's they created the only supernatural crossbreed, Tori. So it's highly unlikely that our enhanced genes would naturally create a child with both the genes of a werewolf and a necromancer." Derek explained.

"I see. So what about Tori? If she were ever to have kids what would happen to them? Would they be both a witch and sorcerer like her? Or would they be one or the other?" I asked.

"Well that depends on who the father or her child is. For one the guy would have to be brave if he was willing to reproduce with someone like Tori. But we also need to take into account whether he's a supernatural or not. Let's say for example, this guy is a Volo half-demon like Liz was. His and Tori's child could be either a Volo, a witch, or a sorcerer. However, the child could also exactly like Tori and be a cross between a witch and sorcerer, but cannot be a mix with the Volo since those genes were not originally crossbred. To add to that there is also a chance that there could be too much genetic variation and the supernatural genes cancel each other out altogether making the kid normal and without any supernatural powers at all." He replied.

The sound of the door opening halted our conversation and I sat up to see Kit walking into the house, arms full of groceries. "A little help?" he asks.

I hop up from the couch and relieve Kit from the groceries and taking them into the kitchen. Derek follows Kit back outside to help Aunt Lauren and Simon bring in the remaining bags. I start to put everything away that was already brought in to try and clear up some space as more bags came in. Aunt Lauren and Tori set a bag down next to me and began to put things away as the boys brought in the last of the groceries.

"This is a lot of stuff you guys bought." I say.

"Well, we have to feed four growing teenagers, two of which are boys with black holes for stomachs." Kit laughed.

"True, but even this is way too much for Simon and I." Derek comments. He helps to place some of the food into the top shelves, knowing that I could never reach it with my height of five-foot-nothing. "How long do we plan on staying?"

"For as long as we can." Aunt Lauren replied.

"If we stay in one place too long the St Clouds will find us!" I exclaim.

"Chloe's right. By staying in one place for too long, we give the St Clouds more time to track us down. If we keep moving, they have less of a chance of finding us." Tori agreed. I looked to her and gave a small smile. I was glad that Tori and I had become friends. We needed each other to stay semi sane when on the run with boys. Sure Aunt Lauren was nice to be around, but she couldn't understand what this was like for us no matter how hard she might try. She wasn't genetically altered and didn't have to go through life thinking that something was wrong with her. Tori and I understood what the other had gone through. So we had come to the decision to put our differences behind and be the support that we knew we needed.

"I agree. Staying put isn't safe. It isn't ideal to always be on the move, but it's safer that way. We can't give them the chance to track us." Derek answered.

"I know, that you kids think that we should move, but we are safe for now. We don't need to give up this safe house until we know that we've been compromised." Aunt Lauren replied.

"By the time we know that we've been compromised it'll be too late!" Tori shouted.

"Victoria Enright! You will not raise your voice at me! I am the adult and I say that we will stay in this safe house for as long as we can!" Aunt Lauren yelled back.

"You are not my mother and I will raise my voice as much as I want! Besides you aren't the only adult here!" Tori stormed out of the kitchen and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door to her room.

Aunt Lauren sighed. "Kit and I have discussed this. We have come to an agreement that we will stay for at least a month. After a month, whether or not we have been compromised or not, we will leave and find another safe place to live until it's time to move again. We decided not to stay in any given place for more than a month. Not until we know for sure that we will be safe."

"I'll go talk to Tori. See if I can calm her down. But I think you were out of line when you yelled at her." I say before leaving the kitchen and going after Tori. I stopped in front of her door and knocked three times. "Tori? It's me Chloe. I'm sorry about Aunt Lauren. She was completely out of line."

I wait a second and see the door open with Tori at the door.

"Can I come in?" I ask. She sighs and nods letting me into her room. She sits on her bed and I go over and plop down next to her. "Aunt Lauren shouldn't have done that. She's just trying to find a place within our group. I guess that she was so used to taking care of me after my mother died and my father was always gone on his business trips that she pictures herself as our make shift mother."

"I just don't have good experience with a mother figure." Tori replies.

"I don't blame you. Diane didn't treat you the way you should've been treated so your reaction was completely understandable. I told Aunt Lauren that what she did was unreasonable, she had no right to lecture you like that. Not after what you've been through, what we all have been through." I say.

"Thanks Chloe." Tori smiles to me.

"Your welcome. Oh and one more thing, apparently Aunt Lauren and Kit have come up with some plan. We stay here for a month and then move on. We never stay longer than a month in any given place. We keep moving until we find a safe place that we can settle down in." I explain.

Tori sighs and rubs her temples. "Alright. I guess that's better than staying for an indefinite amount of time, just waiting for us to be discovered."

"We can make it through this, Tori." I reassured.

"Yeah, yeah." Tori mumbled.

~Time Skip: One month Derek's POV~

There was something wrong with Chloe. Lately she had been more tired and constantly had a greenish tint to her already pale skin. Whenever I asked her if she was okay she would always say that she was fine. Plus she's been hanging around with Tori a lot more than she usually did. I mean I knew that they were friends now, but lately she has been spending more time with Tori than she did with me. Not that I wasn't okay being alone for a while. I was used to being alone. But the strange thing was that Tori was being weirdly overprotective of Chloe.

I looked up the stairs, knowing that the two girls were holed up in one of their rooms. They've been up there since breakfast and it was already late in the afternoon, almost dinnertime. Tori had come out momentarily to grab lunch for her and Chloe, then immediately went back up to the room. I had no problem with them spending time together, but this was getting too suspicious.

I stealthily made my way up the stairs and stood outside Tori's door. I could make out bits and pieces of the girls' conversation with my enhanced hearing.

"Chloe you have to tell. He's going to find out sooner or later. Soon his wolf senses will know that there's-'' the rest of Tori's words were cut off.

"I know. I-I just d-d-don't know h-how to tell him." Chloe stuttered.

"Take a deep breath. You need to tell him soon. Rather he finds out from you than other ways." Tori said trying to calm the necromancer down.

I heard Chloe take a deep breath. "Alright. I'll tell him tonight. Any later and he'll find out on his own and I want to be the one to tell him."

"Good. I'll be by your side when you tell him if you want me to." Tori offered. Chloe didn't respond so I assumed that she just nodded.

I went back downstairs and sat down on the couch. Not long after I sat down, dad called all of us to the kitchen for dinner. I get up and make my way to the kitchen table and sat down in my usual seat next to Simon, who was already at the table. My ears pick up whispering and I turn to see Tori and Chloe walk in. when Chloe's eyes meet with mine I raise my eyebrow, mentally asking if she was alright. She gives me a nervous smile and sits down across from me. Dad and Lauren finish placing the food on the table and we dig in. We sat in silence for a couple minutes, the only sound coming from silverware hitting plates, until dad clears his throat.

"So for the past month, we have been hidden from the St Clouds, but as you have been told before we will not stay longer than this. At the end of the week we will be moving on to another location. Unfortunately, until my contacts can find another safe house for us we will be motel jumping for a while." Dad says.

"We also got information as to why the St Clouds are interested in the four of you." Lauren adds. "Apparently when the Edison Group was still active, they had contacted the St Clouds. Before they wanted to, um, take care of you, they had asked the St Clouds if they were interested in handling you four."

"At first, the St Clouds refused when they heard that you were failures from the Genesis II Project, but after learning of your individual capabilities and what you did to the Edison Group, their interest had been piqued." Dad continued. "While we try to protect the four of you, some of my other contacts are rallying up other supernaturals to fight against the St Clouds."

"So that's it then? We just hide while others are risking their lives to protect a group of kids they don't even know?" Tori asked.

"They're doing this to free all supernaturals from the St Clouds, Tori. The St Clouds are notorious for the way they treat supernaturals inhumanely and as slaves to do their dirty work. They think of us as trophies. By protecting you and fighting against them, they help to free themselves from the fear of the St Clouds." Dad replied.

"That's enough of that for now. Let's just finish our dinners and rest for the remainder of the night." Lauren said interrupting their conversation. We finished dinner silently then went our separate ways for the night. Simon was pulled into helping dad with the dishes and I went up to my room, waiting for when Chloe would tell me what was bothering her. I heard Chloe and Tori's footsteps on the stairs and quickly laid back on my bed, pulling out a random physics book that dad had got me a while back. There was a light knock on my door and I grunted, letting them know it was okay to enter. The door slowly opened revealing Chloe with Tori right behind her.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" I ask, setting the bool down on the nightstand next to my bed.

Chloe turns and shares a look with Tori. They both walk into the room and Tori shuts the door behind her.

"First things first. Don't you dare get made at Chloe for what she's about to tell her. This has been extremely hard on her and is as much your fault as it is hers." Tori warned.

"Okay…" I respond hesitantly. I look to Chloe and see her fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"W-Well t-t-the thing is…w-we weren't as careful as we t-t-thought we were." Chloe stutters. Tori steps up behind her and rubs her back gently. I can hear her whisper to Chloe telling her to breathe and take her time.

"What do you mean that we weren't careful?" I ask, eyeing the blonde in front of me.

Chloe takes a deep breath and looks like she has decided to come right out and say what was wrong.

"I'm pregnant, Derek."


	2. Chapter 2: I Will Protect You

Chapter 2:

~Derek's POV~

"I'm pregnant, Derek."

The world froze around me as she said those three words. No. she couldn't be. It was impossible. We were careful! I made sure that we were careful! Maybe she said something else…..

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant, Derek. With your child." She repeated.

Damn, so I did hear her right. I put my head in my hands. This could not be happening. Not now. Not while we were still on the run and our lives were still in danger. What would happen if they caught Chloe? What about the…the baby?

"Are you gonna say something or not, wolf boy?" Tori snapped. "This is just as hard on Chloe as it is on you! Do you think she was ecstatic to find out that she's going to be pregnant when she's still sixteen?!"

"Shut up Tori!" I growled. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"The hell is doesn't! I was with Chloe when she found out she was pregnant and I've been taking care of her ever since!" Tori replied.

"Please, stop fighting." Chloe mumbled. I sighed. Chloe was right. The argument with Tori wasn't important. What was important was figuring out what we were going to do. But I knew in the end that it wasn't my decision. It was Chloe's.

"Chloe…what do you think we should do?" I asked her.

"M-Me…" She asked nervously.

"It's your body Chloe. Whether you decide you want to keep the baby or not is up to you. I will follow whatever you decide." I replied.

Chloe was silent for a moment. After a couple of minutes, Chloe had come to a decision. "I-I want to k-keep the baby." She stuttered out. "B-B-But is that a-alright?"

"We'll figure something out. I promise." I stood and pulled Chloe to me. She buried her face into my chest and I could smell the saltiness of her tears.

"I'm so sorry Derek." She cried.

"It's not your fault, Chloe. No matter what, I will protect you and the baby. I will take care of both of you." I promised. And I would. I would do whatever it took to protect the ones that meant the world to me. But at the same time I was terrified of what could happen. Worst case scenario is that we all get captured by the St Clouds and are forever used as their pawns. Wait….scratch that. The worst case scenario is Lauren killing me when she finds out that I impregnated her sixteen year old daughter. Shit. I sighed. "We just have to be careful from now on. More careful than we've ever been before. For now try not to use your powers too much."

"Wait a second, Derek." Tori said speaking up. "Since Chloe's powers center around the dead, what will the effect be on her baby?"

"Normally, necromancers generally have problems reproducing due to the fact that their powers deal with death and by reproducing that is creating a new life. But over the years, as the amount of supernaturals, especially necromancers, decreases their genes have evolved to allow easier births. However, since Chloe was part of the Genesis II Project and her powers were heightened, she might still have those complications. That's why I said that she should try not to use her powers. No raising the dead, at the most she can talk to ghosts and maybe contact Liz, but anymore strain on her body could put both her and the baby at risk." I explained.

"What kind of risks…?" Chloe asks.

"As in a loss of either you or the baby, Chloe. Maybe even both of you." I replied. Chloe's eyes widened and her hands flew to her flat stomach.

"So if I use too much of my powers, I would risk both mine and the baby's lives…?"

I nodded. Chloe's eyes started to tear up and I quickly drew her into my arms. "I promise never to let it come to that. I will protect you and the baby." I say trying to comfort her.

"I will too, Chloe. If for some reason Derek can't be here to protect you, I will in his place.  
Tori said jumping in.

"Thanks, Tori." Chloe sniffles.

"So what are you guys going to do about Kit and Lauren?" Tori asks. I sigh. I know that we have to tell them, but it's not something I'm exactly ready to do.

"I think we should do it sooner rather than later. They need to be aware that we have to be more careful when running from the St. Clouds from now on. More careful than we have been. Especially if we're constantly moving every month. The strain and stress would be bad for Chloe." I reply.

"So…when do we tell them?" Chloe asks.

"Well, there's no time like the present." Tori says.

"She's right, Chloe. We need to tell them now." I look down at Chloe and see her trembling with the thought of telling her aunt that she was pregnant.

"O-okay." Chloe stutters.

The three of us make our way out of my room and towards the living room where we find my dad and Lauren standing around a map, most likely deciding on where we go next.

"Derek? What's wrong?" Dad asks looking up at the three of us.

"We have something important to tell you two." I reply. I feel Chloe's hand tighten around mine and I squeeze back offering as much comfort as I can.

"You might want to sit down for this." Tori adds. Dad and Lauren make their way to the couch and hesitantly sits down while Tori, Chloe and I make our way to the couch next to theirs. I sit closest to Dad with Chloe in the middle and Tori next to her.

"This sounds serious. Is everything alright?" Lauren asks.

"Yes and no." I respond. Lauren looks even more confused with my answer so I explain further. "Physically we are alright, I guess. But situationally, we aren't."

"What do you mean Derek?" Dad asks.

"I think we need to make some slight changes in our plans. We are going to have to be much more careful than we have been." I start.

"Derek, I don't understand what you're trying to say." Dad says looking more confused than ever.

"Derek stop beating around the bush and spit it out." Tori responds agitatedly. I turn to glare at Tori and give her a look that says 'shut up'.

"Dad, Lauren, you're not gonna like what I'm about to tell you, but we decided that it's better for you to know now rather than later." I sigh. Chloe squeezes my hand once again and I turn to see her nod her head at me. "Dad, I got Chloe pregnant."

There was silence as what I had just said sank into Dad and Lauren's minds. I could see them trying to process the new piece of information. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Lauren reacted.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "You got my niece pregnant?! You do realize that she's only sixteen right?! She is too young to have a baby much less while we're on the run for our lives!"

"Lauren, calm down. I know how you must feel right now, but we need to think rationally right now and figure out what we're going to do about this…development." Dad says grabbing hold of Lauren and sitting her back down next to him on the couch.

"What we are going to do is take Chloe to a clinic and solve this problem." Lauren replies.

"NO!" Chloe exclaims, standing up. It was the first time she has said anything the whole time. "I will not abort my baby!"

"Chloe, you are still a child. You don't know what to think or do. Trust me, baby. The right thing to do is to abort the problem." Lauren says trying to reason with her niece.

"My baby is not a 'problem'! It's a baby! I may be only sixteen, but I'm not a child. I have been through more than you ever have. Besides what would you know about having a child? You've never had one in your life. Raising me isn't the same as carrying a living being within you!" Chloe shouts.

"What the hell is going on? What's with all the screaming?" Simon asks walking into the living room. The shouting had gotten his attention and he seemed to walk in at the wrong time. I knew that he had a right to know as well, but now was not the right time to retell the situation.

"Chloe you are coming with me right now, young lady. I am your guardian and once we take care of the mistake we will be leaving! You are not allowed to be alone with this…mongrel ever again!" Lauren shouts back to Chloe. She stands and makes her way around to Chloe and makes to grab her arm. My arm shoots out to grab Lauren, but stops when I see Tori plant herself in front Chloe.

"You aren't taking Chloe anywhere." Tori responds viciously.

"You have nothing to do with this. Now move out of the way Victoria."

"My name is Tori, and I say that I am involved in this. Chloe is my friend. What she chooses to do with her body is her decision, not yours. Therefore I will stand by her side no matter what she decides. If you truly cared about your niece, then you would accept her decision." Tori stands firm in front of Chloe.

"Tori…" Chloe says, awed from Tori's words.

"I promised to stand by you, Chloe. I know that we didn't start out as the best of friends, but I want to show you that I genuinely want to help you and to be your friend." She says looking back towards the necromancer.

"Lauren, that's enough. Chloe has decided to keep the baby and we must accept her decision. Tori is right. It's Chloe's body and we have no right telling her what she can and can't do with it. Yes this does bring up complications with being on the run with the St. Clouds, but we will get through it. We will make sure that that baby grows up healthy and with a bright future. It's our duty as guardians to provide this for our children." Dad says trying to reason with Lauren.

Lauren steps back from Tori and turns to glare at me. "I swear, if anything happens to Chloe, you will regret the day you were ever born." She threatens. She turns and stomps out of the room and up the stairs. I hear her slam the door to her room and begin ranting.

Dad sighs and turns to look at me. "Derek, I hope you know the responsibility that comes with being a father. It won't be easy especially with both you and Chloe being genetically enhanced supernaturals. You need to be prepared for anything that could happen to Chloe. She will have an extremely difficult pregnancy, but you need to be with her through all of it. I'm not exactly happy with this development and I wished that you would have been more careful, but I'm glad that you're taking responsibility for this. You stood up to Lauren and showed her that you were in this for the long run. I'm proud of you for that." Dad says, patting me on the shoulder.

"Um, will someone please tell me what's going on?! Why am I the last one to find out that Chloe is pregnant and that Derek is the father?!" Simon exclaims.

"Ugh, keep up, you twit!" Tori yells.

"Kids that's enough. Derek why don't you take Chloe upstairs to get some rest. I'll explain things to Simon and Tori that was nice of you to stand up for Chloe, I'm proud of you too."

"Thanks, Kit." Tori replies, surprisingly acting bashful of dad's praise. The three of us turn and head towards our rooms. Tori splits up from us and goes to her room, giving one more supportive smile to Chloe. I walk with Chloe to her room and go to sit next to her when she plops down on her bed.

"How you feeling?" I asked. Rubbing small circles into her back.

"Upset, stressed, confused." She answers.

"I get that you're upset. I was angry when Lauren tried to force you to abort the baby. But we can't let that stress you out too much. We will work through all of this. I will do whatever it takes to protect you and our child." I reassure. When I said _our child_ a warm feeling had bubbled up inside me. It made the situation more real. Chloe and I were going to be parents. _I_ was going to be a _father_.

 **A/N: Hey so sorry for that little cliffhanger! I think what I plan on doing is each chapter might be a new month depending on how I feel about the story. Sorry for being wishy-washy! So please leave a review of what you think and I will try to update soon, but no promises since finals are coming up at my college!**


	3. Chapter 3: If Only for a Moment

**A/N: Hey guys sorry that it's been a while since my last update. I've been using my winter break from college to get some much needed relaxation at home. Oh how I have missed my bed and my own room! Anyway here is the next chapter for Dangerous Grounds! Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think!**

Chapter 3:

~Chloe's POV~

"I can't believe my Aunt Lauren!" I exclaim flopping down on my bed and burying my face in my pillow. A little more than a month had passed since I told Derek, Kit and Aunt Lauren the news and I was currently two and a half months, or eleven weeks pregnant. We had moved on to another safe house as planned and have settled down for the moment. I had just spent the last hour listening to my aunt badmouth Derek and trying to convince me to abort my baby and leave the others. I tried to sit there quietly to give her a chance to blow off steam, but the longer I sat there the worse her rant got. It got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore and ended up shouting at her to shut up. Basically it was another repeat of the day when Derek and I told her and Kit that I was pregnant.

I sighed and flipped over to my back. I lifted my shirt and looked at my still flat stomach. "I won't let anyone take you away from me." I say caressing my abdomen. A knock at my door has me looking up just as Derek enters my room and closes the door behind him. "Hey."

"Hey." He lies down on the bed next to me and looks down at my exposed stomach, laying is hand over top of mine. "You'll start showing soon."

"Yeah, I'm going to be fat." I say pouting.

"You won't be fat, Chloe. It's the baby growing inside you." He replies, his thumb rubbing circles on my stomach.

"Derek? How do you really feel about me having the baby?" I ask turning my head to look at the werewolf lying next to me.

He sighs. "Well, I always hoped that the two of us would have a family. But I always thought it would be much later in the future. Preferably when we weren't on the run anymore. However, that doesn't mean that I'm not looking forward to the birth of this baby. I don't know how I'll be as a father, but I can try my best." He answers.

I nod. "I want this baby to be born no matter what. But I'm scared Derek. I'm scared that I won't be a good mother and that I might do something that puts our lived in danger. I'm scared that the St. Clouds will find out about our baby and will try to take him or her away from us. I'm scared that my messed up powers will be transferred to our baby or will be enhanced which is pretty bad since my powers are already messed up enough. I'm scared that our baby will hate me for bring him or her into this messed up world!"

"Chloe! Our baby could never hate you! You will be an amazing mother and we will protect our baby from the St. Clouds no matter what comes our way. I know that you are worried about the powers our baby might get and I am too. I'm worried that the baby will end up being a werewolf and will have to suffer through the change as I have. But when the time comes and we learn what powers our baby has, we will decide what to do then." Derek reassures me. "Now, come on. Let's start thinking of more…positive things."

"You're right." I agree. "So do you think our baby is a boy or girl?"

"It's a little too early to tell right now. Even with my sense of smell I can't distinguish it, but I can hear the heartbeat." Derek says moving down on the bed and pressing his ear to my stomach.

I laugh as Derek presses a kiss to my abdomen and starts to talk to the baby. "You better come out healthy little baby and put your mother at ease. The world might be a little scary what with someone like your Aunt Tori wandering about especially when she's yelling at your Uncle Simon or me, but I'm sure that Aunt Tori will pamper you so much that you'll be spoiled."

"Derek!" I laugh. Seeing Derek like this, talking to the baby, warms my heart. It pushes all of my worries to the back of my mind and I wish for time to freeze and preserve this moment forever. I can tell that Derek will be a doting father. He'll try to be strict and gruff, but will probably spoil our child the most. I imagine a little girl with Derek's dark hair and my blue eyes giving Derek the puppy dog face and Derek caving with just one look into her eyes. If we have a girl, I just know that she will have Derek completely wrapped around her finger. Thinking about a girl and what she'd be like has me thinking about a boy as well. A little boy with blonde hair and striking green eyes. On the outside he'd be stubborn like both of his parents, but on the inside he'd be caring and a total softy, just like his father.

"You never answered my question Derek. Boy or girl?" I ask again.

"I'd be happy with either to be honest. Boy or girl, the baby is going to be extremely spoiled between Simon and Tori. If the baby is a girl, Tori will have her 'little princess' who she can shop for, and if it's a boy then Simon will hope to make him an athlete or an artist." He replies. "As long as the baby comes out with ten toes and ten fingers then I'm happy."

I nod my head in agreement. I would be happy with a boy or a girl as long as their healthy. "What time is it?" I yawn. Pregnancy had made me extremely tired and all I wanted to do was sleep all day.

Derek turned to look at the clock on my nightstand. "It's a little past five, why?"

"I promised Tori that she could help pick out baby names. I told her that it was too early for names considering that we don't know the baby's gender, but she insisted on picking it now saying that it's always good to be prepared with both a girl's name and a boy's name and that it has to be 'perfect' according to her." I reply sitting up and pulling my shirt back down.

"We're letting Tori name our baby?" Derek asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"She's helping to name the baby." I laugh. "And if you're so worried that she's going to come up with some ridiculous names then you might want to come and suggest some names as well."

Derek gets up and follows me down to the kitchen where Tori sat at the island with a pile of books in front of her. I went straight to the freezer and grabbed a pint of strawberry ice cream then turned to grab a bag of goldfish from off the counter. With the treats in my hands I went to the island and sat down next to Tori.

"Goldfish and strawberry ice cream? That has got to be gross." Tori says making a faced at me.

"They taste good to me." I reply, eating a spoonful of ice cream and goldfish. Both Tori and Derek look at me like I'm crazy and then shake their heads.

"Cravings." Tori muttered her breath.

"Hey! I think that this is a pretty mild craving! I'm scared of what I'm going to crave alter on though…"

"Anyway! Let's get to naming this baby!" Tori exclaims happily. I laugh as Derek rolls his eyes at Tori's excitement. Just as we're about to start Simon walks into the kitchen munching on an apple.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he asks.

"Baby names." Derek replies gruffly.

"Seriously? Isn't it a little early for that, Chloe?" Simon looks questioningly at me.

"Yup, but Tori insists that we be prepared." I reply.

Simon chooses to join us and insists that we just had to have his input on our baby's name. We spent the next hour coming up with different names. So far we had narrowed down the names to Lucas, Mason, and Samuel for boys. For girls the names were narrowed down to Dany, Peyton, and Mackenzie. Of course Simon thought that his name should be one of the options, but the rest of us vetoed that idea.

"Hey, so what about the kid's last name?" Simon asks. Tori looks over to me expectantly and so does Derek.

"W-well, I was thinking that the baby would have Derek's last name, Souza. I don't really like the whole hyphenated last name thing so Souza-Saunders is definitely out of the question. But I would like for my baby to have the same last name as Derek." I blush.

Derek smiles at me and pulls me into a hug, placing a kiss on my forehead. I was sure that my face was crimson red at this point and was confirmed when Simon busted out laughing about were all laughing when Kit and Aunt Lauren ran into the kitchen with their arms full with all of our bags. Derek stood up immediately, knowing that something was wrong.

"Dad? What's going on?" Derek asks seriously, all traces of previous laughter gone.

"Got a heads up from one of my contacts. Somehow the St Clouds got a tip that we might be here. They're on their way to investigate this safe house meaning that it's time for us to leave." Kit explained. We quickly gathered our things and tried our best to erase any trace of us being in the house and left as quickly as we could.

We piled into the car with Kit driving and Aunt Lauren in the passenger seat, Tori and Simon sat in the middle seats while Derek and I sat in the very back. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, my thoughts racing with what could have happened if Kit hadn't been warned. My thoughts were interrupted when a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I hunched over and cried out.

"Chloe?! Chloe what's wrong?!" Derek exclaimed, clutching me to his chest. Tori, Simon, and Aunt Lauren turned and worriedly looked at me.

"It…hurts!" I cry, wrapping my arms around my abdomen. "Make it stop!"

~Derek's POV~

"Dad! What do I do?!" I shout over to my dad, panic filling my voice.

"It must be her powers acting up. Her powers are trying to reject the life growing within her." He explained, his eyes flashing up to look in the rearview mirror. "We'll need to find a shaman and get him to create a talisman that will seal off parts of her powers. For now, Tori you'll need to cast a knock out spell and use it Chloe."

"What?!" She shrieked. "I am not going to knock out Chloe!"

"The pain will subside while she is unconscious! It's the only way to alleviate the pain that she is feeling until we find a shaman! If the pain gets any worse both her life and the baby's will be in danger!" Dad shouted back at her.

Tori was silent for a moment then turned shakily to face me and Chloe. She carefully reaches over the back of the seat and places her hand over Chloe's head and murmurs an incantation. Chloe suddenly stops trembling in my arms and goes slack. Her face looked peaceful meaning that the knock out spell had successfully stopped her pain, at least for now. Tori sighs in relief and turns back in her seat. I cradle Chloe closer to my chest and place my hand on her stomach, trying to ease the child inside.

"Where can we find a shaman to make this talisman?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of Chloe.

"I know one living over on Mount Marcy, he lives just a little ways off one of the hikers' paths. It'll take us about three hours to get there." Dad replied.

I shifted my position in the back seat so that I was stretched out as much as possible and cradled Chloe on top of me. I ran my fingers through her smooth hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I swear I will protect you and the baby Chloe. Even if I have to risk my life, I won't let anything happen to either of you."

 **A/N: And that is the end of chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it and sorry that it is indeed shorter than the other chapters. I also made sure to through in some Chlerek fluff and tell me what you think of the baby names! I will admit that I used the name Dany from GOT because she is just amazing and come on, who doesn't love the Mother of Dragons? The name Samuel is from Supernatural (haha get it? Sorry that was lame) because I love that show, I would have chosen Dean but Sam goes a little better with the last name Souza don't you think? Any who! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
